Maya in Trouble
by Karydun
Summary: Well, this story is very, very mature with explicit sexual content. I am writing this for my own pleasure, but am also trying to get better as a writer. Essentially, Maya is taken prisoner by the Nast's when they capture her after she gave up herself to let her friends escape. The Nast's then attempt to interrogate Maya, but not with conventional means. Maya is 18 in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Maya came to with a splitting headache and feeling sore all over her body. Blearily she looked around and realized she was in a dark stone room with a dark panel along one wall. The room reminded her of a police interrogation room that you would see on TV. As she started to come to her senses, she became more and more terrified as she remembered the events prior to her capture. Maya started to tremble as she recalled the weeks she and her friends had spent on the run from the Nasts, and her sacrifice to make sure the rest other friends escaped. A loud voice came over the intercom in her room, a voice she wished she didn't recognize. "Hello Maya. I trust you are feeling terrible? You led my men on quite the chase, but know it's time for this to be over. All I need you to do is tell me where your friends are, and this can all be over."

Maya snarled. "I'll never tell you! You Nasts ruined our lives! I'll die first!" Her tirade was cut off by a sigh from the intercom.

"Well I guess I have no choice. You can go in now boys." The door to the room opened and in came three giant men. Maya wasn't able to discern their features, as the three men wore masks, but the strangest part was that none of them were wearing pants. "These men were a failed experiment of ours, and it left their minds quite broken. Now they only respond to simple commands. They are basically human robots, not capable of thought or emotion." As one the three men came closer and grabbed her arms. Maya struggled but she was no match for the men, as they bent her over the table in the room.

Maya screamed, "What are you doing!" The Nast just laughed.

"Since you won't talk on your own, these boys are gonna make you talk. By fucking you. Repeatedly. Until you can't feel anything below your waist." Maya gasped. The Nast just laughed. "I mean, you are a gorgeous young woman. It wouldn't be right to not take this chance." The worst part was he was right. Maya had high C-cup breasts and an incredible ass. Her long legs were toned from weeks of running, and there wasn't an ounce of unwanted fat on her. Maya screamed and struggled but it didn't matter. "Hmm, this won't do, inject her." One of the men came forward with a syringe and injected it into her arm. Immediately, Maya could tell something was wrong.

"What...What did you do to me?"

The Nast laughed again. "That drug will just make sure you don't become too unruly and can't speak. Now have fun Maya. This won't be over for a while. As his voice left the room, one of the men come over to Maya and ripped her jeans down, revealing her dark, toned legs and bubble butt. Another goon came over and removed her jacket leaving her in nothing but her underwear. In unison, the three men pulled down their underwear to reveal massive cocks, about 10 inches in length. Maya screamed in her mind, but was unable to do anything, as the man behind her tore her panties of, and began to line his cock up with her virgin pussy. The man then thrust into her roughly, rupturing her hymen on the first stroke. Maya moaned in her mind in pain and a surprising amount of pleasure, as the man's rapid strokes entered her womb every time. His hands gripped her hips as he continued to thrust. causing her ass to jiggle with each strike. Soon, the only sound in the room was the man's crotch smacking into her luscious ass repeatedly. Maya mentally screamed as she experienced her first orgasm, and to her shock, discovered she liked what was happening. As she was pondering this, the man in front of her abruptly shoved his cock into her mouth, causing her to instantly gag. However, the man didn't care, and was soon thrusting into her mouth with the same vigor as his buddy, his ball sack slapping her chin repeatedly. Maya gagged again as the man thrusted his dick down her throat, and the taste of it filled her mouth. She surprised herself when she automatically started to worm her tongue around it.

This continued for several minutes, the two men spit roasting Maya, and wet slurping and meaty slapping the only sounds that could be heard. Suddenly, the man in her mouth came down her throat, forcing her to swallow all of it or risk suffocating. Not long after, the man behind her came as well, but this time, it was all over her back. Both of the men stepped back from her allowing herself a minute to breathe, but before long, they were at it again. The man behind her flipped her onto her back, and after spreading her legs as far as they could go, he thrust back into her, all the while keeping a firm grasp on her toned, thick thighs. The man in front of her put himself back into her mouth, and it seemed they were just picking up where they left off, until the third man climbed onto the table to straddle her abdomen. The third man grabbed her large tits and placed his member between them, and then started thrusting along with his buddies. Maya's body was coated in sweat, allowing the member between her jugs to slide more smoothly. While the man was fucking her tits, he was also pinching her nipples, and occasionally bent down to suck on them, causing spit to stream down her tits. The other men fucking her didn't slow down while this was happening. In fact, they seemed to be going faster. The man behind her was pushing Maya to her limits, his dick was gigantic inside of her, and it made her orgasm every few strokes. The man in front continued to fill her throat, making it very difficult for air to reach her lungs. He wouldn't pull out until he noticed she was starting to black out, but even then he only gave her a second before he was back in, with his ball sack now slapping her eyelids. As if they practiced together, the three came at the same time, coating her body in thick white semen. Nothing was spared, her flat muscular stomach, her smooth hair, her long slender legs, her puffy lips, her swollen pussy, her plentiful breasts. All was covered.

Maya groaned then in pain, as she felt the drug start to wear off. Pain started to rush through her body, as what the men had been doing to her started to catch up with the rest of her body. Maya tried to stand and make for the door, but discovered that she couldn't feel anything below her waist. Her legs buckled and Maya dropped to the floor. Maya groaned in pain again, but her eyes never left the door to the room. She started to crawl then, the dull throb between her legs and pain in her throat reminded her why she had to escape. As she crawled, she left a faint trail of semen behind her. Her hopes were quickly dashed however, when she felt a pair of strong hands grip her legs. She moaned in despair, as her throat was still too raw from being fucked to speak. The hands dragged her back to the center of the room, Maya too weak to struggle. She looked behind her to see all the men still standing there, but the thing that captured her attention the most were their now erect dicks. Frantic, Maya tried to crawl away, but the man held her firm. One of the other men laid down on the floor, silently stoking his dick. The man dragging her picked her up, and dropped her on the man on the floor.

She briefly struggled against the man, but soon stopped, resigned to her fate. The man grabbed his cock, and guided up in between her bruised thighs. He entered her quickly, and set a steady pace. She was laying atop the man, her large breasts pressed into he chest, and his hands were firmly gripping her large ass. She moaned as she felt his large dick spread her insides open. His thrusts were so deep that she felt like she was going to burst. She didn't hear one of the other man position himself behind her, but she did feel his dick press against her virgin asshole. She gasped in surprise and tried to move, but found that the third man was pressing against her back, keeping her tight against the man on the ground. The main behind her slowly pushed into her asshole, and the pain of it caused to tears to spring from Maya's eyes. He was so big, she was sure something would tear. The men started to pick up the pace, fucking both her holes with quick thrusts. This caused that slapping sound to fill the room again, and ripples started to move across her ass cheeks. Maya hoarsely screamed as she hit her climax for the countless time, her velvet walls clamping down on the dick in her pussy. However, her climax seemed to encourage the man behind her, and he was soon slapping her ass in time with his thrusts. In that moment, all Maya knew was pain. She quietly sobbed into the man under her as she was used and abused. In response, the man started to fondle her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples. She lost track of time as the men continued to fuck her, the pain clouding her thoughts. All she could feel were the men thrusting into her with increasing intensity. However, the men still weren't done, as the man behind her grabbed her hair with one hand, pulling her off the man on the ground. With her head being forced up, she could now see the third man coming closer to her face, cock in his hand. Before she could process this, he quickly thrusted into her throat, knocking back into the man behind her. Maya gagged as he forced his dick down her throat as far as it could go. Maya was now being fucked in every single one of her holes, and the pain was terrible. Her breasts bounced in time with the men's thrusts and the man behind her continued to slap her ass with increasing speed, leaving large red hand prints on both her cheeks. As her breast bounced in the face of the man below her, he took this opportunity to bit and suck on them, leaving some teeth marks in the process. The three of them came suddenly, but this time, they all did it inside. Maya wanted to scream as the men spilled their seed in her ass, pussy, and throat. The men started to exit her, with the man beneath her rolling her off him. They left then, leaving the bruised and battered Maya, with semen covering her and leaking out of her every hole.

Just then Nasts' voice came over the intercom. "You look like you had some fun. There's a shower in the room behind you if you want to use it." Maya couldn't move. She had just been pounded continuously for the last hour, and had orgasmed countless times. She was completely spent and in pain, but surprisingly, felt a small kernel of happiness


	2. Chapter 2

A bright light filled Maya's vision, forcing her awake. Blearily Maya tried to make sense of her surroundings, only to realize she was in the same room as before. Maya shivered as she though of what those men did to her, and she began to tremble in...excitement? Maya had no idea why she was excited at the thought of being used by three men at once. When she tried to hold her hand against her head, she discovered her hands were bound to the wall above her, keeping her arms straight up in the air. She strained against them, but the rope wouldn't budge. When she looked down, she also discovered she was still naked, but clean.

As these thoughts ran through her mind, a person cleared their voice in front of her. Maya jerked her head up, and her eyes met those of a young man, who appeared to be in his late twenties, with bright blue eyes and blond hair.

"So you are the infamous Maya. I gotta say, when my uncle told me about you he didn't do you justice." The man said as his eyes roved over Maya's body. "So when I heard that they had you captive down here, and that they were using you in the new experiment, well, I asked my uncle if I could get in on some of the action." Maya narrowed her eyes at him.

"Experiment? And who are you anyway?" The man chuckled.

"To answer your first question, recently our scientists were supposed to be creating a drug that would make anybody spill all their secrets once they took it. A truth serum, if you will. However, during testing, it had quite the opposite effect, rendering our subjects unwilling to speak, and surprisingly, very horny." The man paused to pick up a syringe filled with a green liquid inside of it. "We are attempting to still use this serum for the desired purpose, and you are our first live test of it." The man stared into the green liquid. "And to answer your second question, my name is Sean Nast." Maya hissed at the man when she heard that. Sean waved her off.

"Lets get started." Sean moved forward with the syringe in hand. Maya struggled and kicked at Sean, but with a wave of his hand she was pressed to the wall by an invisible force. Sean smiled. "Did I forget to mention I'm a sorcerer?" With those words, Sean injected the syringe into Maya's arm. She instantly slumped forward and ceased struggling. Sean took step back, as if to admire his handiwork. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Maya's blank stare was all the answer her needed. Sean chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "Now the real fun begins."

Sean dropped his pants and underwear to reveal a throbbing erection, about the same size as the men who used Maya earlier. He stepped towards Maya, and used his hands to trace along Maya's thighs, up towards her ass. Maya's skin was smooth against Sean's touch, and he could feel the muscles and power beneath the her skin. His hands reached her ass, and he grabbed both her cheeks, getting more than a handful from each. Sean sighed in happiness. Maya was exquisite, and her ass was perfection, large, but with enough definition to not be considered fat. Sean seemed to get even more aroused, as he leaned in and crushed his mouth against Maya's. Maya responded instantly, but not in the way she was hoping, as she returned Sean's kiss with even more passion than his. She leaned into him, with full breasts pushed into his chest. Sean's tongue explored every inch of her mouth, enjoying himself to the fullest. While the two were making out, Sean's hands continued to roam Maya's body, by squeezing her ass, fondling her breasts, or just drawing lazy circles on her back. Sean pulled back from the kiss, grinning, while Maya was breathless and her face flushed.

"If you though that was exciting, then get ready for this." Sean traced his dick along Maya's inner thigh, eliciting a gasp from her. Sean grinned again, happy about her reaction. His dick than grazed along her pussy, teasing her. Maya moaned and bucked her hips toward his dick. Sean chuckled, "Excited are you? Well then, let's not keep you waiting!" Sean grab Maya's thighs, hoisting her legs above his waist, giving him easy access to Maya's entrance. He pushed into her slowly, making her moan and her eyelids flutter in pleasure. He then picked up the pace a little, his thrusts making Maya's ass jiggle and pushing her to her first orgasm with him. It would not be her last. Sean started going faster and faster, making Maya's tits bounce like crazy. Sean gritted his teeth, and between quick breaths said, "Damn you're so tight! I expected you to be a bit looser because of yesterday but this is insane!" Sean suddenly yelled out as he pumped his seed into Maya. Maya's back arched as she screamed with him as she hit her fifth climax in the last fifteen minutes. Sean's seed was filling her up, making her normally flat stomach bulge slightly. With a grunt, Seam pulled out of her with a loud * _SQUELCH_ *. When Sean let go of her legs, gravity helped push some of his seed out of her, but not all of it. Maya felt weak, but exhilarated at the same time.

Sean took a seat in his chair, seemingly to catch his breath. "Wow, that was amazing, lets do it again." Maya's breath hitched in anticipation as he waved his hand and his dick suddenly became hard again, and with a flick of his wrist, his seed disappeared from within Maya. "Now, I'm going to release you from there, do you promise to behave?" Maya nodded enthusiastically. As long as she gets fucked, she'll do anything. Sean waved his hand again and her hands were released from their upright position. She gasped in pain and fell to her knees as the blood came rushing back into her limbs. Sean winced. "Sorry about that, this will help." He reached out and touched her arms, and the pain vanished instantly. With the pain gone, Maya's eyes went straight to Sean's dick, and she could feel herself get wetter just looking at it.

Sean stepped towards Maya and slipped his dick between her full lips, pushing in until his dick hit the back of her throat at about half way in. Sean grabbed Maya's head and pushed her down onto his dick, making her gag. Maya's body then began acting as if it had a mind of its own, bringing her hands up to work the parts of his dick that wouldn't fit into her mouth. This was not due to his lack of effort though, as he was now lightly thrusting into her mouth, forcing his dick down her tight wet throat. Maya loves the taste of Sean's dick, and she loved what he was doing to her. Sean started to move faster, and his ball sack started to slap Maya's chin as his crotch kept slamming into her face. Maya's didn't care though and kept dutifully slurping in his massive cock. Maya could feel it then, his cock suddenly pulsing in her mouth, and Sean kept a tight grip on the sides of her head as he sent a large amount of cum down Maya's throat. When Sean exited her mouth, Maya immediately started licking up the cum that fell on her breasts, and other parts of her body that she could reach. She then went back to Sean's dick, making sure there was no more juices on it. Sean chuckled again as he started to dress himself.

"Get used to this sweetheart, because I'm going to be visiting a lot. Oh and be a dear and chain yourself up again." With those words, Sean left Maya on the floor of the room, feeling strangely happy at his words.


	3. Chapter 3

The Nast was sitting at his desk, pondering about the numerous issues that his family faced, when he heard a knock at the door to his office.

"Come in!" He called out, as he straightened out in his leather back chair and straightened his already immaculate suit. The door to his office opened, revealing a scientist in a white lab coat, carrying a tablet. The scientist strode over to the Nast' desk, and started his report immediately.

"Sir, the experiment on our new drug S-3X has been progressing smoothly. With the capture of the remaining Project Phoenix subjects, with the exclusion of Samantha Russo, our research has sped up considerably." The scientist cleared his throat and started to speak again after a nod from the Nast. "We have been performing different types of experiments on the three captured girls, Chloe, Victoria, and Hayley, to see if the drug can have different effects. What we found surprised us. The drug has steadily increased the girl's sexual appetites, to the point where they are almost addicted. While this may seem like a negative, this new addiction for them makes them do anything to have sex, including telling secrets. Also, the drug has changed the girl's bodies, making them more sexually appealing. We are looking at an increase in cup sizes across the charts, and significant rises in ass size. Not to mention, the drug now allows our subjects to speak."

The Nast grunted. "Good. So I take it these girls will soon be responsible for keeping our employees happy?" The scientist chuckled.

"Of course, as I'm sure young Sean can attest to. I even think he may be enjoying himself right now."

Sean groaned as he felt Maya's head bob up and down on his dick. In the last few weeks since he started fucking her, she has gotten a lot better at blowjobs, and now seems to always want to get more experience. Suddenly, the slurping stopped. He looked down to see Maya looking at him, eyes wide and begging.

"I want you inside of me. Now. Please?" The pleading look on her face made Sean laugh. Not too long ago she hated the Nasts, now she was actually begging to have his cock. He bent down to pick her up by her ass, squeezing her cheeks in the process. He then carried her over to the bed, and laid her down next to Hayley. Soon after the Nast realized that girls posed no threat and were very addicted to sex, he changed the drab interrogation room into a lush bedroom, with a very large bed. Sean looked down at Hayley, who was sleeping after the brutal pounding he gave her an hour earlier. Her body was just as great as Maya's, with pale skin, full breasts, lush lips, and a large ass. Sean then moved to Maya, and pinned her arms above her with his magic. She squealed in delight and squirmed around on the bed, ready for his cock. She spread her legs, baring her dripping entrance to him. His hands traced along her firm thighs, then suddenly, his grip tightened, and he thrusted into Maya with reckless abandon, going all the way in until his hilt lodged into her entrance.

Maya moaned in delight, trying to push herself even deeper onto his cock. Sean bent down and started sucking on one of her brown nipples, dragging his tongue over it. As he was doing this he continued to thrust into Maya, her tight velvet walls around his cock. Maya gasped when Sean abruptly left her nipple, and started kissing her neck. She tried to move her body in time with his thrusts, moving her hips up and down in time with his cock, which produced this marvelous slapping sound. Maya screamed as felt her climax hit. As Sean felt her walls twisting around his member, he started going even faster, drilling Maya, making the bed shake and her large breasts bounce around. Maya's eyes fluttered as she moaned in delight, while Sean pummeled her thighs, and penetrated her over and over again. Sean lifted her hips up, giving him even better access to her entrance, before pulling out of her, and then slamming all the way back in. Maya moaned as he countined to ravage her, his cock spreading her tight insides. Maya screamed as she hit her orgasm again, which prompted Sean to thrust faster, causing a loud slapping sound to fill the room. Sean felt Maya's walls quiver and tighten around his member again, before her bit down hard onto Maya's neck before he pulled out and dumped his load onto her stomach and chest. She was covered with his seed, from navel to nipples. Sean removed the magic binding Maya's arms above her head.

Sean nudged Hayley, causing her to wake up and look at him groggily. He pointed at Maya. "Clean her off, I got a little less than an hour left here so make it quick." Hayley took in. Maya's form and and sat up quickly, an excited gleam in her eyes. She scrambled over to Maya and started licking his semen off her body. Her tongue traced around Maya's navel, then up to her smooth stomach. As she was licking her, her hand started to dip down to Maya's entrance, causing her to groan. Hayley then straddled Maya's abdomen, now fully clean, and started to lick Maya's breasts. She licked around the whole thing, and then down into her cleavage. She then moved back up to her nipple, taking her time sucking on it. Maya groaned the whole time, and ran her hands along Hayley's body.

Sean watched this happen with fascination. Maya was still lying flat on the bed, her shapely legs hanging off the side, and Hayley straddled her around her waist, and was leaning down to suck Maya's breasts and the rest of her chest area. He wondered how the drug made his semen taste to them, and why it made the girls so loose with their sexuality. As these thoughts ran through his mind, he noticed Hayley had finished cleaning Maya off, and the two were now making out, breasts pushed against each other, and hands down in between them. Hayley then broke the kiss to look over at Sean, and shook her ass.

"Well come on now, you woke me up and now you have to use me." She then went back to Maya's mouth, leaving Sean with no room to argue, even if wanted to. Which he didn't. He moved behind the two girls making out and teased his cock around Hayley's entrance, making her moan into Maya's mouth. Sean moved his hands up Hayley's thighs to grasp her hips, and pulled her ass up a bit more, before pushing into her slowly. Both girls were ridiculously tight from the drug, and so far no matter how much he fucked them they seemed to get even tighter. Sean gripped her hips and started to take her a bit more roughly, forcing his cock in her as far as it could go. Maya and Hayley were both moaning now, as Hayley was now dipping her fingers into Maya furiously. Maya was getting in on the action to, and was using her mouth on Hayley's mouth and neck. Sean was taking Hayley hard, and her ass was jiggling from the strength of his thrusts. He thrusted into her as if he intended to push her through Maya, and now Hayley was making these hiccuping moans as her breasts were smashed into Maya's. Hayley screamed as she orgasmed, and Sean felt her walls tighten around his cock as he pushed through her. Sean, enjoying the tight wetness of Hayley's innards, started to grind his cock even further into her with each thrust, and gave her a smack in the ass in the process, making her gasp. Sean felt his cock pulse and pulled out of Hayley just as she hit another orgasm. He then shot his load in between them, and let Hayley drop back onto Maya, red handprints visible in her ass. Hayley slid herself off of Maya, and now both of their torsos were covered in his smeared semen. He pointed to his cock.

"Clean it off." Both girls wearily pushed themselves off the bed to suck his cock. Sean sighed as he looked at the cum covered girls on their knees, particularly Hayley who was now deep throating his length, and was very happy.


End file.
